irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Averii
"Well then, let's get this over with." Though his life started underground in the networks of artificial caverns, filled with the life-creating smeeteries, the life of Invader Averii lay in the unconquered stars, and he knew this very well as he grew up in the depths of Irk. However, he likely didn't see being assigned to a Military Training World, fresh from a too-late arrival on the big day, and his position as a 'Senior Invader' being the only thing keeping him from a full PAK re-encoding. Not to be mistaken for his Nightmare-World doppelganger. TL;DR - Biography If you're lazy and don't want to spend a while reading this massive text wall below, read this summary here. Born 169 years ago from a standard Cloning Vat, was a Cadet in the Irken Academy for 100 standard years (standard length of time). During his academy years, he did what he could to dominate, fearing failure to due a rather traumatic punishment. In the academy, his friends and partners for most of that century were the Irkens Lek and Mit, and later the Irken Entra. His most notable foe was Lurch, a green-eyed guy who was shorter than him, stubborn, and fought hard. Imagine him as an evil Arnold Schwarzenegger, if you will. After graduating from the Academy with honors, Ave's first ten year tour of service saw him become a Specialist as he got his initial squad of he, Lek, and Mit, in addition to their Technical Expert and Sergeant. Said Sergeant was soon terminated in a security action, and conveniently Entra was moved from Navigator to Field Technician for the squad as Ave got promoted. For the first Four Years, their squad (which, for convenience, will be called Squad 223) served aboard the Irken Viral Tank, Vengeance (Designated VT-0451). Here he met Captain Talbolt and gained enough experience to hit First Lieutenant. For the next two years, Squad 223 took a relatively quiet service aboard a Science Vessel. Averii was Chief of Security, Lek was his Second in Command, Entra was the technical specialist, and Mit... No one actually remembers what Mit did during that service. Notably, Ave and Entra's future relationship would get a fair amount of traction here. Bored, they decided to spend the next two years on the front lines with a Legion of Irken Soldiers fighting the Meekrob. They spent those two years in the same few miles, dug into trenches and trying not to die. Towards the end of this, Ave would begin to crack under pressure and confess his feelings to Entra, which then properly started he and Entra's relationship. Just as the tide began to turn for the better, their service in those trenches ended, and the squad eagerly took two years with a Garrison on Irk, relaxing the last few years away. Then, after that, they came back for more. Ten years aboard the Vengeance again, and more exciting. The Irken-Vortian schism, the rift created by Tallest Miyuki's death, had been torn open. An Irken Adjucator, a prime warrior dispatched to root out corruption and defectives, would take command of the vessel for a few months, even, culminating in the one time Ave was actually allowed to shoot, kill, stab, and/or generally maim Lurch. Service aboard ended rather painfully, however, when Pirates ambushed the ship, overwhelmed it, and were forced back only after Ave had lost a good number of his friends, and saw Entra captured. Forced to the sidelines by Command, Averii took the Irken Elite Test about fifty years ago, only a few weeks after the ambush, and passed with flying colors. As such, he was then able to ignore command and go hunting. He'd find many pirates, root out many insurrections, and blow up quite a few things, but unfortunately he wouldn't find Entra. However, during this time he did get some great gear, and even figured out how to speak to deceased Irkens using their PAKs. As his hope for finding his girlfriend diminished, with cries eerily similar to 'your princess is in another castle' in his mind with each victory, Averii eventually would fight more for himself than for Entra. Soon, Invader Trials would roll around for Impending Doom I, something he took to eagerly as he looked to finally move on. Then, however, there was a spot of suicide bombers, putting him in the hospital after a trial with SIR-1201-A got out of hand as he tried to keep an explosive situation contained. His PAK was damaged a bit, he technically died for a few minutes, but he pulled through... After Invader Zim's rampage across irk blew up most, if not all Invaders, fortunately for him. Over the years between Impending Doom I and Impending Doom II, Ave studied engineering and literature after his initial bout of rage and 'what-is-this-even', waiting for a call to do something. Most notably, he turned his SIR unit into a much bigger and scarier combat machine. Come Impending Doom II's preparation, and Ave is called to help train and assess those that were selected. On the side, with his access to more stuff, he upgrades his Killbot to make it even taller than him. Then, come Impending Doom II... He has medical, traffic, and engine troubles, making him the only Invader who didn't show up to the Great Assigning. Unamused, the only thing keeping the Tallest from performing a full recoding as something like a food service drone was his partially made-up position as a Senior Invader, and thus they sent him to Hobo 13 indefinitely as an assistant to the trainers there. Biography Academy Years This is the life, up to a point, of Averii. Known to those against the Empire as 'Cyclops', and known to the Tallest themselves as the Invader who dared show up late to Impending Doom II. First, though. No one starts as an Invader. You climb your way to it. Born about 170 Standard (Human) years ago, Invader Averii was once just Averii; but Averii had always been one for Duty. In the hours preceding the first Horrible Painful Overload Day, Averii was immediately filled with a sense of duty, and shortly after, the 'whole of Irken Knowledge' - just as any other smeet would be. Immediately assigned to military training, as most smeets were, Averii studied laboriously and worked hard. He pushed his tiny body to the limits at times, and when the first major Combat Assessments rolled around, he initially excelled, showing promise that, again initially, excited the Trainers. However, it was promise marred by sometimes crippling hesitation, distracting worries, and a most undesirable flaw; the consideration that Surrender was an option. Upon further review by Training Overseers, it was decided that a talk about surrender was in order, among other things. In the hours following his performance in the assessments, the Cadet received a punitive shock-flogging. Arguably a rather strong incentive to iron out the mental wrinkles within. He learned that that while he could use fancy tricks and swing the bladed electric stick that was the Shock-Spear better than anyone, hesitation would still get people killed, and cowardice was not an option. Specifically, his own hesitation and cowardice, making him responsible when his own died; be they simulated, or, later in life, real. As a result of public beration, humiliation, and the spiderwebs of pain that accompanied the crack of a shock-flog, his scores in all areas improved immediately. Surrender, additionally, was first dropped from his vocabulary, and then started to become an insult. Despite initial taunting regarding the incident, he soon became a prized spark in the academy, and soon nearly all 'forgot' the incident - either being on the wrong end of a shock-spear, meeting an oncoming fist, or being intimidated by the tales and rumors that began to spread. Initial Military Service The first decade Graduating with honors from the Academy, young Averii was inducted as a Light Specialist Sergeant into the ranks of the Irken War Machine. Choosing a full decade-long tour, he was immediately assigned to a ship and sent off with the fresh chevrons of a Sergeant; Viral Tank 0451, the Vengeance under one Captain Talbolt. Commanding the squad then-designated as VT-0451-0223, or simply 223, he was part of a four-man team, composed entirely of individuals specializing in different areas. Corporal Lek was the team's ranged combat specialist (as well as medic); Demolitions Expert MIt's job being self-explanatory. Field Technician Entra, formerly assigned as a Navigator, tended to nearly all technical obstacles they'd face, from the simple locked door to cracking the toughest of codes. Averii himself served as the tactical leader, reconnaissance specialist, and close-combat expert - and immediately, he'd see his tactical skills put to the test and built up over his career. The squad's first military tour onboard had them initially onboard the Viral Tank for a good four years. During this time, they would see themselves through many battles, ranging from pacifications of minor (Or major) uprisings to combat in the pre-treaty Planet Jacker skirmishes. On a more personal note, Averii would begin to occasionally question himself as he tried to keep his bond with his team professional, particularly with Entra; something he'd eventually fail to do, for better or worse as he wouldn't bother to learn. Within the enclosed spaces of the Vengeance, stares would sometimes linger, cheeks would burn pink, and awkward laughs would echo. Upon the completion of their four-year posting aboard the Vengeance, Averii had reached First Lieutenant, and had grown used to the strains of command as he rose to a position of management over other, lower (in some cases literally) squads, with his own serving as the 'command' squad when appropriate. Parting with the vessel and the Captain as the squad's VT-0451 designation disappeared, Squad 223 decided to stick together due to the bond forged in their prior years, and chose two two-year postings. First came their service as the heads of security aboard a research vessel; a relatively quiet posting, despite the occasional pirate or lab experiment gone horribly wrong, or horribly right. Despite the sickeningly sterile spaces of a research lab, Averii would still occasionally struggle to keep his bond professional rather than personal, despite the occasional advance or warm grin from his female teammate, or teasing from within his team. Though sometimes, he'd muster up the courage to ask for a moment, and quietly share it if things went according to plan. Ready for more challenges, as the war on the Meekrob began to escalate, they chose to join one of many combat legions, eager for battle. In the trenches, however, this eagerness faded quickly. Struggling to survive day after day against the shape-shifting beings of energy and their allies, each individual soldier had to act quickly and check their surroundings thoroughly, but quickly. Teams either held fast like a solid chunk of steel, or fell apart like wet paper as bonds were strained to the limit in the harsh and demanding environment they served in for most of those two years, As a result, he embraced the few quiet moments as his family-like squad grew the closest it had ever been, pressured by many fears. For Ave, his chief fear was never being able to share even a second with Entra again, despite their lack of true experience in the feelings they shared. There were times that all that kept him going was her and his two best friends as soldier after soldier fell in combat, or simply lost the will to live. Spent and exhausted in the days following their completion of the two-year posting, the tide only just ''turning in their favor as Irken Elites struck successful precision strikes on the Meekrob, Squad 223 grasped for a reserve posting for their last two years, eager to rest and relax. Required only to report in to the local garrison every few days (as well as attend police raids and practices), they were based out of a shared apartment on Irk for the last two years of service. Enjoying a more civil life, the veteran team had more time than they knew what to do with, and their overall decade ended peacefully as they itched once more for combat. Back for More Not long after the decade of service ended, they signed on once more, requesting their old ship, and their old ship they did receive indeed. Welcomed personally by the Captain as they reentered service, Squad 223 was redesignated VT-0451-0223 and immediately they were thrown into action. Their first months back on-board saw them under the command of an Irken Adjucator in pursuit of corruption; specifically, Adjucator Skabb. Relentlessly commanding the ship as they seeked and hunted down ends, at the personal command of the Captain and Adjucator, the service culminated in the revelation of a web of conspirators aiding some of the Empire's worst enemies... a certain Specialist named Lurch among them, whom Averii and Entra dealt with personally as they confronted the traitor alone. Following the satisfaction of the Irken Adjucator, the ship returned to it's AI-Assigned postings. While there were also some battles the ship participated in during the Irken-Vortian Schism following the death of Tallest Miyuki, the Viral Tank spent most of it's time with it's sister ship, VT-0439, either patrolling the contested borders of Irk and Vort, waiting for the worst, or assisting in the odd revolt or skirmish, and over the next nine years Averii would reach full Lieutenant. As his service aboard the ship neared it's end, however, VT-0451 and it's sister ship were ambushed by a small pirate fleet. VT-0439 would be destroyed, crew missing or dead along with it's command crew, and the Vengeance would be boarded violently. The majority of it's own crew was incapacitated quickly, including the command staff and the Captain himself, and in the panic Averii would become the commanding officer. Following his appointment, the crew held out long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but not at insignificant cost. Many crewmen died trying to hold the line, with Averii's 'No-Surrender' mentality driving them to fight to the very last breath; however, scores of pirates died in turn, with service drones and hardened soldiers alike fighting side-by-side. Despite the cost in casualties alone, however, Averii paid a very personal price. Following the battle, only two of his squad returned; Lek and Mit, in bodybags, their PAKs intact (and later in his possession) but their bodies broken beyond repair. The body of Technician Entra was not found, however, the only traces being some small bloodstains and a discarded handgun. Immediately this proved to be something that would come to haunt and drive him for years, and he began looking for the answer to his question; Was she still alive? Elite Service and Impending Doom I With his team and the majority of those he had trusted his life with gone, Averii took to venting himself on the surviving pirates that had been taken prisoner. This commonly resulted in rather fatal interrogations, and respectable amounts of intelligence as well. However, with command unsatisfied with the amount of bodies he was creating, he was pulled out of duty, and would be forced to wait on the sidelines as investigation continued without him. Returning to Irk, he found civilian life agonizingly placent as his blood boiled for vengeance he could not deliver. However, as soon as Irken Elite Testing opened, he journeyed to Devastis at the earliest opportunity, seeing a ticket to the front line within his grasp. He passed with ease, and was reinducted into service immediately, demanding assignment to counterpiracy duties; particularly, infiltration, which he worked in often despite occasional postings in other assignments. Here he learned or strengthened skills he would need as an Invader, and he flexed them with each calculated victory. Fleets disintegrated, hidden bases imploded, legions of prisoners taken from small base worlds; practically already an Invader, given the things he'd done. Such was his success rate that he was elevated to Invader and sent through the trials, in fact. Notably, during his time as an Elite he was not present for the short installment of Almighty Tallest Spork due to his duties. During the trials, however, he discovered an extremist attempting to martyr themselves for the Vortian cause; an incident that occurred during his intelligence gathering assessment beside a SIR unit. The SIR, coded SIR-1201-A, immediately notified him of the explosive compounds detected on the individual. Immediately raising the alarm as the extremist fled, 1201-A (known today as the unrecognizably-modified SIR, BLU, or Battlefield Longevity Underminer) and he set off immediately. After a quick pursuit as Averii and the machine raced after them, the martyr soon found themselves cleaved in two, with his combat skills still razor sharp. Unfortunately for him, his shock-spear detonated the explosives they were wearing anyways, heavily wounding him. It had even made him legally dead for a short time as his PAK tried to revive him, also somewhat scarred by the explosion. Nonetheless, the SIR, obeying it's programming directives, stuck by his side as it alerted emergency response units. Despite failure to return his heartbeat for a worrying amount of time, however, it was successful, yet the injuries were so extensive he was to be placed in a healing coma, forcing him to miss Operation Impending Doom... Fortunately, as it would turn out. Mark One.]] Impending Doom's Aftermath Upon reawakening a few short weeks after Invader Zim's misguided rampage, he was placed into standby by the Control Brains as repair efforts and mourning filled the Empire. Despite his strong internal disagreement with their decision, he was completely unable to vocally challenge them. Averii resigned to his non-combat fate reluctantly and decided to put the time to good use, despite initial resentment, and the SIR unit followed. As he waited for a call to duty, he studied various subjects he had formerly had little use for, such as Engineering and Literature; the former of which leading to his tinkering with the SIR and their transformation into BLU, as to enhance their combat capabilities. Despite occasional calls to hold minor raids, assist in various efforts, and appear at events, life became somewhat complacent and peaceful. Well, despite the rubble left by Zim and the gnawing question that had replaced the fear within. Some would even say he mellowed in his off-duty time. As Impending Doom Two began to form, however, the Control Brains reassigned him as 'Senior Invader-Class' to oversee the next Invaders; an assignment he took to with great enthusiasm, something that he'd lacked for a long time. As the last living Invader from Impending Doom I (who still had technically died), his expertise was in demand by the brains, and he had happily obliged. Sometimes, however, on duty, he'd take rather strange notes such as 'Tallest, Spleen's head is huge', and during this time it is notable that he spent hours in the workshop with BLU making unauthorized use of the tools to upgrade him. Due to his rank, however (and in no small part the increasingly armed android), few questioned him and none challenged him over it, aside from a few overly inquisitive Service Drones. Upon completion of the next generation of Invader's trials, Averii waited on Irk for the call to Impending Doom II. This time it was to be hosted on Conventia for various reasons, such as the fact that a good amount of Irk still required repair. That, and as a safeguard in case of another unforeseen disaster that would sweep the world. Impending Doom II and Beyond Upon that call, he had acquired his best clothing, put on a mask of seriousness and professionalism, and was the last to set off from the compound where he'd lived while putting the new generation through their phases. However, due mostly in part to a quarantine breach in the lab section, he was first held for a few hours. Then, with massive amounts of space-traffic, and a faulty fuel gauge on his ship acting up, the day would take a personal turn for the worse. Arriving extremely late, with the assigning over and almost all the equipment distributed, Ave would find his world taken and given to Invader Yuli. He'd also find the Tallest severely displeased with him, and despite his pleads, they decided that a punishment was in order for the offense. Thus, his position as a Senior Invader, coupled with his height, was one of the few things that saved him from a fate of airlocks and/or Janitorial Squads. Instead of sucking vacuum (or filth with a vacuum), he was assigned to Hobo 13 with a heavy heart, and currently labors daily while he waits for anything he can take to get off-world, forced to assist in the daily military trainings... At least initially, as it was a task he was rather good at, despite a lack of initial enthusiasm. As it stands at present, Averii is currently a qualified Sergeant in the eyes of the Militaristic Hobo race, and takes a bit of pride in his work. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical At 5'4" (Or 1.6256 Meters, depending on your preference), Averii is of somewhat respectable height, though he comes a bit short compared to some Invaders. Despite his blue eyes (a rarity among Irkens) and somewhat larger antennae, he's actually somewhat average-looking, with an increased focus on fitness that can show when one looks. However, he does have a variety of scars left on him from his days in the military, and his shock-flog scars still follow him from his days as an Academy Cadet. Notably, the spots on his PAK were formerly red, but he painted them blue in the twilight between Impending Doom I and II. Clothing Typically, Averii decides to wear an open-collared jacket that forgoes the usual shoulder pieces Irken uniforms possess. It also has a belt with an optional trenchcoat-like extension. This, minus the belt, was a gift from his former captain. On occasions where travelling and lots of work is expected, he'll wear the plain red uniform, despite his strong dislike of it. In most situations where combat is likely he will wear light armor, the belt-extension mentioned earlier, and a commset. Where it's certain, or when he needs to make a strong impression, he normally dons his Elite armor, with it's trademark black-red color scheme. Cyclops During his service in the Irken Elite, on operations where he expected combat he would sport a black and red version of the uniform issued to all, as well as heavier armor. He customized some sections of it, such as the gauntlets, with one or two blue stripes, in honor of his fallen and/or missing teammates.] Instead of goggles or a standard headset, however, Averii notably wore a single-eyed helmet. Bearing a heavy resemblance to those worn by Irken Announcers, the top section was able to split into two halves, assisting with storage, and could even be worn the same way said announcers wear their own. Designed to completely seal Averii in from the exterior environment, the helmet provided communications, tactical feeds, and much more in addition to being an imposing piece of armor. It is capable of being deployed at least partially from his PAK. Stamped on the left half of the helmet's forehead is the Irken Elite's insignia, and on the right half are two blue stripes Ave painted. Notably, during the services he wore his full uniform in, Averii would build a reputation under the nickname of 'Cyclops', it's origin in an insult directed at Averii. Despite his actions not being that well known throughout the Empire, the name grew in the minds of those who resisted it as Averii infiltrated everything from Storage Sheds to Hidden Asteroid Bases, and even a few capital ships. Typically, on missions where stealth was a higher priority (which was a fair amount of them), Averii would wear a lighter variant of this. Weapons While proficient with many weapons, Averii personally prefers to utilize rifle-like weapons, such as the Type 223 Lacerator (personally owning a Carbine variant), as well as Shock-Spears and Wrist-Cutters. While there ''are better shots with rifles, there are few ''with the focus and speed he has with the firearms, especially so with the snipers. When it comes to melee combat, his proficiency with the shock-spear is '''unmatched '''as far as he knows, and he's not too bad with the wrist-mounted blades of the aptly-named wrist-cutters either. The E-Spear During his service as an Elite, Averii increasingly found himself in situations where the standard Shock-Spear just wouldn't cut it, despite all it's usefulness. Thus, he commissioned this superior model, simply known as the Shock-Spear E, or E-Spear, for Enhanced. Built with stronger materials, a rethought system, and better blades in addition to added ranged functionality, it became his weapon of choice. Able to fire varied-power bolts of energy (which also replaced the standard shock emitters), the addition of the lightning-fast energy bolts were quite effective on their own. They were accurate, practically instantaneous, and did the job well as they did everything from lightly stun to vaporize chunks of flesh and lighter armor. When paired with the slower but deadlier Charged Plasma Balls, however, which were in their right much more useful against armored targets, the E-Spear proved itself even more versatile. Averii learned on the field that the Energy Bolts could detonate the balls violently, causing the magnetic field to collapse and the charged plasma venting in all directions. Dubbing it the shock-combo, while it lacked the per-hit raw power of the focused plasma ball, the area of effect was extremely deadly, and nearly killed him when he first used it actually. The Enhanced Shock-Spear is also collapsible. The largest flaws that accompany the weapon are the power draw on the limited (but automatically recharged) energy pool and the inherent overheat issues, especially apparent when the bolt is turned into a continuous beam or arc. Personality Averii's had more than a few twists and turns in his life; as such, his outlook on everything has changed often. As a smeet, and a freshly-inducted cadet, Averii was imbued with a strong sense of duty, young and hopeful. He studied often, trained hard, like most other cadets. He was notably friendly to others as well. Essentially, he was hard-working, loyal, and naive. However, following his punishment at the hands of his Overseers, he immediately tried to retrain himself. Becoming somewhat abrasive and irrational, with a fierce dedication to victory, he pushed harder and studied harder, driven by the fear of humiliation and pain. He became semi-hostile to those who would potentially be a problem, and somewhat detached to those he was close to. Again, in a nutshell, Averii was then abrasive, irrational, hostile, and distant. Over time, however, as he matured and neared his graduation from the Academy, his irrational side began to subside as it was replaced by indifference and acceptance. Upon graduation, his sense of duty swelled as his PAK, newly-coded for full military service, instilled a sense of pride as he was shipped to his first assignment aboard the ''Vengeance. Little could quell the drive in him as he stepped aboard for the first time. As a fresh recruit in the military, Ave was cocky, indifferent, and more accepting, though he was still abrasive. On the battlefield, however, his indifference and acceptance almost completely died the first time he saw someone die outside of a simulation, and the seriousness he had in the academy returned as the overwhelming sense of pride faded. When someone potentially capable of taking an Irken life was still breathing on the battlefield, he accepted no nonsense until they stopped breathing. When it came to his squad and off-duty, however, he was much more tolerant. To his friends, Ave was caring, confident, and sometimes joking. When on the job and lives were at stake, however, he'd become dead serious, and, to some, a real buzzkill. Come the loss of them, however, and immediately he grows completely hostile and serious, the world that he'd had torn from him in a violent battle. He showed no mercy to prisoners, and was subsequently removed from active duty due to his behavior. It was a rather futile action, as he just became an Elite anyway to get around. For most of his career as an Elite, it was a resentful seriousness that became the face of him, but over time it subsided, replaced by a tired acceptance, occasionally highlighted by small outbursts of various things. The Invader Trials saw him see an opportunity to finally move on, however, and he finally grew excited again. That is, until a fateful test with his SIR saw an outside force blow up in his face, literally. Quietly surviving the rampage of Zim, he initially grew resentful towards many things as he tried to initially cope, refusing to interact even with his still-present trial SIR. However, his resentment faded after a time. As things went on as he was finding new, quiet passions in engineering and literature, his acceptance began to return, and his seriousness faded as he grew familiar with the day-to-day routine. He grew fond of Literature in his spare time, and studied it as a past-time. With the call to duty as an overseer during the second Invader trials, he returned to work serious, enthusiastic, ready, and confident. With his call to Impending Doom II, he anticipated great things; worlds falling beneath him, prosperity restored to an Empire that had suffered many a disaster, and a drive satisfied. Unfortunately, he missed the opportunity to get his world, and with a heart heavy with disappointment he was assigned to Hobo 13 as an assistant. He even got a strange cough! Despite his initial disappointment, however, he does this job rather well despite a lack of energy, and manages to keep his skills sharp as he awaits his call from the Tallest. Among the (sometimes conflicting) words that one may use to describe him are: * Able * Abrasive * Aggressive * Athletic * Cautious * Clever * Cocky * (Semi-)Compassionate * Competent * Confident * Dependable * Efficient * Enduring * Hardworking * Impulsive * Intelligent * Introverted * Irrational * Literate * Mature * Opinionated * Reckless * Reserved * Sensible * Unlucky Notable Relationships The Almighty Tallest (Current) Despite the fact he's literally hard-coded to obey their every word and follow them to death, Averii strangely as of late seems to be somewhat irritated with the Tallest, and has even expressed disgust at some of their behaviors. However, he has done this in almost unnoticeable ways as to make sure he doesn't get shot for treason, thrown out the airlock, or fed to a hog-beast. Averii's actually never met them in person. Entra One of his old squadmates, whom he also knew from the Academy, Entra and he were notably close friends after graduation, despite a somewhat detached relationship while cadets, and later entered a more personal relationship prior to her disappearance about 50 years ago. They often had light-hearted arguments and sometimes rather deep debates on occasion, and served together for almost two complete ten-year tours in the military, both on the same ship, and as a result formed a very close bond throughout their years of service. Week after week, month after month, year after year, they had eachother's backs, with Entra's practically infallible skill with computers being shielded by Averii's combat skill and direction, in addition to Lek and Mit's respective skills. She would pull them out of tight spots, and they'd keep her out of them with blood, sweat, and tears. Notably, he was unusually protective of her prior to her disappearance, placing himself directly in harm's way much more often than he did with anyone else, which didn't help quell the rumors about the two blue-eyed Irkens. Rumors that would actually bear weight in the latter half of their first decade of service, actually, despite uncertainty and inexperience in the more-than-personal bond they developed. Due to the general Irken Attitude towards relationships of their nature, however, they kept it a mostly discreet thing, even to Lek and Mit, initially. To this day, he is more than occasionally haunted by the unanswered question of her fate, and it has driven him for nearly his entire career as an Irken Elite, then remained hanging above him as an Invader. As things ultimately turn out, his heart was in the right place (in that she was alive), but he was never himself (as in he was never on the true track to finding her), leaving him unaware of her true fate. At least, for now. Averii has one of her two favorite handguns in his possession, finding it after sweeping the Viral Tank in the hours after her disappearance. It is one of his most prized ''possessions. They also shared a taste for nachos. Battlefield Longevity Underminer The first time Averii had met SIR 1201-A, it was under a partially controlled Invader's trial in the weeks prior to the disastrous Impending Doom I. Immediately, the loyal and on-point nature of the SIR's default personality stuck to him during the trial, with each proving excellent at helping the other do their jobs quickly and efficiently. Averii would provide clear guidelines, instructions, purposes for information, anything the SIR needed, and the SIR provided everything Averii needed to know, and then some. Indirectly saving Averii's life by sending them after the Martyr, despite initial detachment Averii had after his reawakening from the Medical Coma, Averii began to appreciate the SIR more despite it's technical shortcomings. Shortcomings he himself tweaked and overcame when he transferred the personality, or the 'mind' of the SIR and placed it in the BLU chassis, after some tweaking to give it at least an inkling of a sense of humor. Lek The first of the two that Averii had first bonded with in the Academy, Lek, Mit, and Averii served together all the way until his last breath... And then some, due to his consciousness surviving within his PAK. Despite his occasional questioning of Averii's logic, methods, and orders, he has been and still is a reliable and a trusted source of opinions, one that stood the test of time during their two decades of military service, as well as the odd occasion during his Elite days due to his PAK being in Ave's hands. His loss hit Averii almost as hard as Entra's, though it had much fewer effects in the long term, especially when Ave discovered his consciousness still existed in the PAK. Ave keeps his PAK somewhere, sometimes accessing it for fresh perspectives on situations, and keeping it hidden to prevent the total loss of his best friend. He once considered replacing BLU's personality with Lek's, but reconsidered after prolonged thought on the subject, worried at how he would respond to the metal body as well as how he'd be wasting the loyal companionship of the machine. Lek evidently does not agree at times, and has, to Ave's dismay, attempted more than once to take control of BLU's body from time to time. They've also grown a bit more distant, due to large differences such as being alive and being dead. Mit The second and shortest of the two Averii bonded with in the Academy, Mit served with Lek and his taller blue-eyed friend until his own death at the hands of his explosives. He often had a strange, sometimes disturbing understanding and acceptance of things (especially explosives), and Ave constantly trusted him with anything that he felt could be solved with them. It's notable he said the occasional piece of nonsense from time to time, and was often underestimated in combat. His loss hit Averii the least out of the entire team. Averii actually connected his personality from his intact PAK to his ship's computer when he became an Elite, providing him a life after death, in a way. Ave sometimes consults him, and calls him for air support. Despite initial panic and negative reactions to the fact he possessed a spaceship for a body, Mit appreciated the fact that he wasn't entirely confined to a metal backpack. That and the fact that he could shoot lasers. Talbolt Averii's commanding officer during his military career prior to his status as an Elite, he was crippled during the ambush of the Viral Tank, but still lives following a discharge from service. Averii looks up to him often, the two sharing a strange understanding and almost father-son relationship, and occasionally talk. He almost instantly recognized a strange relationship between he and Entra when they came aboard, and actually made a half-hearted prediction as to the existence of their relationship. Lurch Averii's largest rival in the Academy and one of the pains he had during his military career, Lurch and he did not see eye-to-eye, in many cases literally. Averii despised his overconfidence, and Lurch despised his competence, and had felt that Averii didn't deserve his position. Serving on the ''Vengeance for five years in his first tour of duty as a Jump-Specialist, he went on to become Sergeant of his own squad by the time he and Averii returned to the Viral Tank the next decade; something that Averii found himself disliking. A lot, in fact. Lurch later perished during the incident with Irken Adjucator Skabb. At least, to everyone's knowledge... A shock-spear jammed down one's throat tends to kill, most of the time. Adjucator Skabb In a way, a sort of Imperial manhunter, Skabb was one of the few Irken Adjucators; legendary warriors who quietly root out conspiracy and occasionally massive threats caused by defectives. He took command of the Vengeance immediately after the start of Averii's second tour of duty, and the two shared a notable respect for each other. Notably, he viewed the possibility of a relationship between Ave and Entra as a potentially damning problem, which had the latter on edge the entire time he was present. Elite Darrz A clingy superfan that sends horrible things in the form of fanmail, Averii despises, yet somewhat accepts him. The first time Averii heard of Darrz, it was when his handler on Hobo 13, a grizzled Major, recoiled and fled in fear of their mere name. Ave soon learned why he should be afraid of them. As it stands, Averii does not like Darrz, yet is forced to accept his existence (and his tons of fanmail) due to Irken Law prohibiting him from murdering one that would be considered his subordinate. Occasionally, Averii is sometimes surprised by Darrz showing a bit of competence or sense. This doesn't happen often, though. Neither of them realize they exist in separate universes. Mario Not on the best of terms, Averii first met Mario when he was dumped on Hobo 13 by his father, Vok. Refusing to leave and refusing to participate, on the grounds he wasn't supposed to be here and he'll just be brought back anyway, a seed of aggravation was planted in Averii's mind by their defiance. Mario would refuse to fall in, and refuse to do anything, even threatening Averii when he attempted to do his job. To be completed once HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 reaches a certain point. Notable Quotes What the section header says; these are some of the more notable quotes of Invader Averii. See Also: Literary Works by Averii of Irk * "So, how was getting spaced, then?" - A final taunt Averii once used in the Academy. Notably, has stuck with Entra for decades. * "Allow me to retort!" - One of Averii's hostile responses to insults, punctuated commonly by action. * "Regardless ''of my methods, I shall '''fight '''for the Expansion and Protection of this Empire, ''and I will do what I must." - Conclusion to one of Averii's few zeal-filled speeches. Specifically, his Graduation. * "Why ''would they cut out the ''rails?!" - Averii on the typical Irken Elevator; notably during his first time on the surface of Irk as he noticed the lacking of safe design. * "Entra, I'm covered in blood because the enemy tends to bleed. A lot. These things happen. Often!" ** "Don't you have a gun or something?!" * "Hostile... Dehostilized." - Attempt to shake up the monotony of 'Hostile Neutralized' and it's variations. ** "That's not a word." - Lek. *** "Annoyer is annoying." - Ave. * "Does the word training mean anything?" - Ave on incompetence. * "Considering it's shooting '''at '''us' '''and 'anything 'green-skinned, yes, Mit, you get to blow up 'all' of it!" * ''"Cut it off! '''CUT IT OFF!"' - Averii on parasitic creatures. * ''"I've got something for you..." - Preparing for a grudge match. * "Can someone just shoot him already?" - Averii expressing impatience in regards to annoying and obstructive individuals. * "For those of you too simple-minded','' 'dumbstruck', or slack-jawed ''to realize, this is Hobo Thirteen!" - Averii addressing a new group of cadets (HOBO 13 is HOBO 13). * "You have two hands. '''''TWO HANDS. Use them!" - Criticism on notably poor aim. * "HOW ''ARE YOU STILL ALIVE''?" - An outraged remark that Averii has used on occasion; most recently on Hobo 13. Often. * "Just let me have my '''robot', damn it!" -'' Averii, tired after trying to bargain with security (Trials and Errors). * "There is a point where I will have seen everything. This has gotten me a fair ''amount closer." * ''"...Dead things. This can't possibly be good!" - Averii on ominous bloodstained halls and corpses (from Trials and Errors). * "I'm gonna kill you! With light!" - Ave on Effective Laser Weaponry. * "Violence is definitely ensuing!" - Fancy way of saying things have become or are becoming violent. * "You know, we could ''just talk this out-" '*Gunshots Interrupt*''' ** "Well, this is what body armor's for, I guess..." -Ave on disastrous negotiation attempts. * "-That's fine and all, but you still owe me 20 monies." * "TROOPERS! Prepare for Combat." Themes Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind Averii. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Halo Song will be listed under the subsection of that specific Halo. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Halo 3: ODST - Marty O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori. * The Light At The End - ''Overall Theme.'' * The Rookie ''- Planning, Deployment.'' * More Than His Share ''- Secondary Battle, Non-Combat Theme.'' * The Menagerie ''- Secondary Travel Theme. Work theme.'' * Traffic Jam ''- Love, Life, Intense Battle and Travel.'' * Neon Night ''- Relaxation Theme.'' Halo 3 - O'Donnell and Salvatori. * Roll Call - ''Reminiscing.'' Halo 2 Anniversary - Various. * Prophet Suite - ''Flying.'' Halo: Reach - O'Donnell and Salvatori. * Both Ways (Remix) - ''Secondary Combat theme, Intense Stealth.'' * Ashes - ''Mourning.'' * ONI: Sword Base - ''Combat Theme.'' Natural Selection 2 - David John, Simon Chylinski. * Exosuit - ''Secondary Battle Theme, one-on-one Intense Battle theme.'' Youtube Playlist now available, but is currently outdated. Roleplays Below is a list of roleplays that Averii has appeared in so far, organized by when each was started.. * Trials and Errors (Non-canon to the Fanon) (Incomplete) * HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 (Incomplete) * All is Fair in Snacks and War (Non-Canon) (Incomplete) * Dark Apotheosis, Part One (Incomplete) Other Facts * Ave’s teeth are notably sharper and more angular than those of most Irkens, who have more nub-like rounded teeth in comparison. * Averii's favorite method of deployment to any fight is by orbital drop pod. No exceptions. * Ave's world is actually an alternate dimension, where significant differences arise in Irken History (and time itself, with the world being five years earlier), yet this fact has gone mostly (If not completely) unnoticed so far. ** The reason that Averii seems to be capable of freely traveling between Z-14 and his dimension is unknown, but may be attributed to anomalies similar to those created on Foodcourtia during the Foodening. ** This also contributes to the fact that Averii knows little to nothing of alternate dimensions, the Robloxian Invasion, the Nightmare Realm, as well as being unfamiliar with many of Z-14's Invaders despite overseeing the training of them in his 'home' dimension. *** Oddly enough, Nightmare Averii does not exist in an alternate Nightmare Universe, and instead exists in the 'Primary' Nightmare World. * Averii has either been defective his entire life, and has been pushed further by his injuries he sustained after his run-in with the martyr, or that he's become defective due to damage from it to his PAK. * His position as ‘Senior Invader’ was made up on-the-spot by the Control Brains. * Ave's studies of literature have led him to become something of a poet; however, he thinks his skill in this area is quite useless in more serious matters. * Averii sometimes freezes up when forced to deal with situations involving the word ‘'''cute'’ or things that are considered ''‘'cute'’. * He quickly grows frustrated and can grow aggressive when things do not go to plan, and when he feels he has been utterly ignored or gone unheard in certain situations. * Averii’s mortal enemies are monkeys of ANY KIND. Simply put, he doesn’t like them, and they sure-as-hell don’t like him. Especially psi-monkeys. * Among Averii's fears are a small dread of Heights, and a massive fear of being captured with no chance of making his own escape - something resulting from his thoughts on Entra's fate. * Averii has a distinctive hatred of Soda, and doesn’t really like most chocolates (though he has a soft spot for white). * Averii would often tease Entra by playing with her antennae, prior to her disappearance. * Averii’s favorite food out of everything is Nachos. Cheese and chips. Done. * Averii has a very high cold tolerance, but has a rather low heat tolerance. * A few of Averii's quotes are actually 'directly inspired by' the lines of a few characters from the Halo franchise, most commonly Human Sergeants. * His serial number (A-1-22-16-66) reference the name he originally had when created (AvP66). * Ave’s shock-spear is essentially a bigger, tougher, and sharper version of the standard painted in neutral colors. With the ability to fire energy beams, lightning-like bolts of electricity, as well as balls of plasma. Even simpler, it’s an Unreal Tournament Shock Rifle built into a bigger, fancier Irken Shock Spear. * Averii has actually contracted a non-communicable and near-undetectable but potentially fatal illness from a quarantine breach on Irk, resulting in increasingly rough coughing that may eventually kill him. Gallery AveFormal4.png ArmoredAveMK2.png AveEliteMK2.png AveEliteMK2C.png FedoraAve.png ClassyAve-Entra.png UnspokenWords.png ArmoredAve2Portrait.png Ave Lurch Grudge Match.png AveFormalMK3.png AveEliteMK1.png AveFormalDoodle.png Ave2013.png ChrysMK2Ref.png AveEShock1.png AveEShockC1.png AveEShockc2.png Chrysalis Class.png AveriiMK7InvaderA.png AveriiMK7InvaderB.png The original Invader: AvP66 The following is a general February 10th, 2015 summary of the 'Original' version of Invader Averii, AvP66, created back in mid-2010. Do NOT read the following if you dislike poorly thought-out/written characters. Simple version: Invader AvP66 is the one Invader who didn't get assigned, being late to Impending Doom II and missing Impending Doom I due to medical reasons. Zim annoys the Tallest for another assistant because GIR's being exceptionally annoying, and so they draw Ave from a random list of names and send him in via teleporter. However, Tak crashes down through the base, hijinks ensue involving a xenomorph that has gestated for years from Av's past. While in a vat of regenerative macguffin, AvP66 gets acid for blood, increased strength and agility, and other abilities due to alien DNA or some such thing. Zim finds more aliens in the bermuda triangle, and Ave gets woken up by a super predator from the Predator franchise. Averii, freshly imbued with things that would require major suspension of disbelief, solves both things with combat-related ease. More in-depth: A young Invader, AvP66 is oddly named, purely because of his indecision at birth, leading him to choose his Smeet batch number instead. For the first few years of his life, Av (As some called him) served in the Academy for the standard ten years along with his future squadmates. Immediately after graduating from the Academy, Av and four of his squadmates (Lee, Kai, Mai, and Zoe) (Green-eyed pervert, orange-eyed short demoman, purple-eyed generic annoying girl, red-eyed tsundere for Lee) enlist in the 'Irken Marine Corps' along with an unnamed technician. AvP66 then specializes in sniping. Ave builds a reputation as a merciless fighter and a merciless freak who can't share nachos, and due to this is kept at LCPL. Due to association, his squad is made of privates by the time they graduate, and before they even get assigned a starship, Averii and generic technician lady fall off a cliff, and he is forced to eat her to survive, prompting traumatization and introduction of Entra V1 (Initially nameless girlfriend) as her replacement. They are assigned to the Ishipan, an Irken Starship meant to go out and chart planets for future invasion. Over the course of vagueness, Ave and Entra get in generic romance that I (Cravitus) never explored as a young 2010/11 writer outside of hinting at it in the main fanfiction known as Zim's Assistant V1. It is also important to note that AvP66's backstory was never this explained at the time, and probably never was until now. The Ishipan then originally ''got extremely damaged up in orbit around a world with xenomorphs on it, and crashed on it. Survivors get picked off before they realize what's happening over a few days of repairing, and eventually Ave is left in charge and decides to blow the nest up with a bomb while the rest of the survivors camp at home base, Entra included. Bomb is planted, but upon Ave returning alone he discovers the camp is screwed up and the escape craft seems destroyed. Really, though, Entra fled in the ship, forced by Captain Talbolt to evacuate. Also notable is the fact that Captain Talbolt is never actually seen or described in the tales of Old Averii. In fact, not even his appearance was decided until 2015- years after his creation as the ominous overly-tolerant Captain of the ship. Ave then passes out, depressed at the apparent loss of everything, and is secretly facehugged as a Predator ship arrives full of the classic 'jungle hunters' and adopts him. He survives, no one the wiser, and he learns their culture as he gets plasma guns and wrist-blades and all that. He later fixes up an old predator craft, and flees in it when the hunters are attacked by the super-predators. In the alternate version, the ship gets screwed up on Blorch in an event known as the Blorch Stranding. At this time, the character was being reevaluated in terms of 'is this good', prompting the removal of all Alien and Predator elements from the story entirely. Averii and Entra are rescued by separate ships, notably, in this version of their separation, with Ave going off to activate a rescue beacon and Entra staying behind. Averii does not learn of any other survivors than the few who are recovered by ship A. Ave's survival is quietly celebrated. Entra is never informed of him and he never of her as he is promoted, then Invader for his service. Misses Impending Doom I due to plot medical reasons as he recovers from an incident involving someone with explosives during the trials. Misses Impending Doom II due to his ship's lack of fuel. A bit later, 'Invader' Zim continues a cycle of calls to the Tallest asking them for something, ANYTHING to at least supplement him in terms of assistants, with GIR being absolutely infuriating. The Tallest, sick of hearing his voice, have an Advisor look for someone suitable to be sent, yet trustworthy enough to prevent things such as horrible demon squids being sent to The Massive. AvP66's name is top of the list, and thus he's sent. Cut to the short version at the top. And thus was basically all one needed to know about Old Averii; also known as AvP66. '''I regret a good amount of this', but upon review, without it I'd probably never have reached a point of at least semi-acceptability.Category:MalesCategory:BiographyCategory:IrkensCategory:Fanon Category:Invaders Category:Defectives Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Soldiers Category:Irken Elites